Halloween in Gotham
by lycan13
Summary: 15 years ago Michael Myers killed his Mother's boyfriend, his older sister, and her boyfriend on Halloween night, but left his little sister Angel unharmed. He has been in Arkham Asylum ever since. He has been place under therapy of Dr. Samuel Loomis and his assistant, a recently rehabilitated Harley Quinnzel. Then he breaks out. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A Batman/Halloween crossover based of the 2004 show 'The Batman'. Except for Harley, She's from the older series (Example, the episode 'Mad Love').

15 years ago Michael Myers killed his Mother's boyfriend, his older sister, and her boyfriend on Halloween night, but left his little sister Angel unharmed. He has been in Arkham Asylum ever since. He has been place under therapy of Dr. Samuel Loomis and his assistant, a recently rehabilitated Harley Quinnzel. Then he breaks out. Meanwhile Barbra Gordon lies her friend, Laurie Strode, for the reason she can't help babysit Tommy, because she'll be with Batman and Robin. As the streets of Old Gotham run red with blood, Batman must ask himself, is he willing to break his policy in order to stop Michael? And if not, what will happen to Angel when Michael finds her?

Batgirl and Robin are a bit older in this and they are together.

**HALLOWEEN **

**Prologue**

**Halloween 1998**

_Old Gotham, 11:30 P.M., October 31__st__ 1998…_

Michael Myers sat at his kitchen table eating the little bit of candy he had since his older sister wouldn't take him trick or treating. Not to mention his Mother's boyfriend was a complete asshole.

Suddenly something inside Michael snapped. It couldn't be explained, but his brown eyes turned to black as he put on his clown mask.

He grabbed a thirteen inch kitchen knife and some duct tape out of a drawer. Then he approached the passed out and drunk form of his Mother's boyfriend, Robbie White.

Michael taped him to the couch and taped his mouth shut. He didn't wake until Michael slit his throat. His scream was muffled by the tape. Michael just watched as the light faded from his eyes.

Soon after that his sister's boyfriend, Steve Haley, came down stairs. Michael grabbed an aluminum baseball bat and snuck up behind him. Michael swung as hard as he could hitting him on the side of the head. The moment he hit the floor Michael hit him again, and again, at which point his face caved in, Michael continued to hit him until his head was reduced to a bloody pulp.

Michael climbed the stair and head to his older sister Judith's room. In the hallway he found a greyish white mask with brown hair and what looked like cracks across the face. He traded his clown mask for it. Then he entered Judith's room.

Judith lied on her side in a nightgown, her back to Michael. Michael gently ran his bloody fingers across her thigh causing her to giggle.

"Steve stop it." She said playfully, "You've had enough for one night." She said and sat up.

"Michael?" she asked, "What the Hell are you doing in here?"

"…"

"Hey! Didn't you hear me? I asked what the fuck are you doing in here!?"

Michael responded by stabbing her three times and leaving the room.

Judith, weakened from the pain and blood loss crawled through the hallway hoping to reach a phone until Michael reappeared behind her. He walked up next to her and she looked at him with fear filled eyes before he stabbed her fourteen more times.

Then he moved to Angel's room. After he walked into Angel's room he sat his knife on her dresser and removed the white mask, his eyes brown again.

"Hey Angel." He said as he picked up his little sister and kissed her forehead, he then carried her, his mask, and his knife out of the room.

* * *

Sirens blared as the police and paramedics investigated. Three dead and only one possible suspect.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Myers." Loomis said, "But we have to take him away."

"Where?"

"A low security mental hospital, he'll be fine."

* * *

_11 months later…_

Dr. Loomis looked at the security footage, there was no mistake, Michael killed the nurse for no reason.

"What do we do with him now?"

"There is only one place where we can keep him away from other's indefinitely until he's stable."

"Where Dr. Loomis?"

"Arkham."

* * *

A/N: The Opening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter I**

_15 years later…_

Dr. Harleen Quinzel looked threw the files until she found the right one and headed for the door. "I know you're there." She said and Batman came out of the shadows.

"How'd you know?"

"I've fought you for years, I've been able to sense you sense my 'rehabilitation'."

"Actually that's what I wanted to ask you about."

"Don't worry, the only way I'd end up with the Joker again is if I had to choose between him and my current client."

"Wait, your current client is worse than the Joker?" Batman asked as they walked down the halls.

"You mean no one told you? Wonder why?"

"Harleen,"

"Please, it's Harley."

"Just tell me who it is Harley."

Harley sighed, "Okay, you deserve to know…it's Michael Myers."

Batman's eyes widened, " The Michael Myers? The one who killed his sister?"

"And her boyfriend, and his Mother's boyfriend, and some believe he may be responsible for that kid they found in the forest the next day…we're here."

Batman looked into the cell. The walls were lined with masks made of paper-mâché. At a desk sat a large man with long brown hair. Judging from his height sitting, Batman figured he was 6 ½ to 7 feet tall and his shoulders were about 2 ½ feet wide. In short, he was big. He was currently making another mask.

"Michael." Harley said.

Michael ignored her. "Michael."

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're wasting your time." An old janitor said, "I've been here since Mikey was brought here. He hasn't made a single sound since he got here."

"Um… that was 15 years ago."

"Yeah, he hasn't spoken in 15 years. I think the walls got him. He was just a kid back then."

Batman stared at Michael a few more seconds, not likening the feeling he got from this guy.

"He casts a weird feeling doesn't he." Dr. Loomis said as he approached. "I'm sure Harley notices it to. Though my assistant and I have different opinions on what to do with Michael."

"Really Loomis!" Harley said, "Our job is to help these people not condemn them!"

"What do you mean?" Batman asked.

"I can't get through to Michael and personally I think he's too dangerous. I think we should just lock him up."

"I can't agree with that!" Harley shouted.

"Now Harley, surely you must realize-."

"Shut up Loomis! I got this job so I could help people with disturbed minds. Michael more than qualifies, so I will try. you don't like that huh? Well that's just too damn bad!"

"I have to go." Batman said, "You how it gets this time of year."

"Be seeing you Batman." Harley said.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Harley sighed in defeat. Once again Michael had not even looked at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Michael." She said before she left.

After she left one of the new security guards approached his cell.

"Hey there Mikey." The guy said in a tone that clearly meant he was an asshole. "You're dumb as a sack of shit aren't you huh? And you smell even worse. Hey look here." He said holding up the keys. "You want these, well you can't have them dumb shit." He said as Michael stood by the door, taking one of the masks of the wall, and orange one with an evil smile on it. Then, fast as lighting, he grabbed that guy by the hand and pulled him into the bars, then he did it again, and again, and again until he fell, dead. Michael grabbed the keys and let himself out.

He brutally murdered three more security guards on his way out. He left with only one though in mind. _Angel…_

* * *

"Harley? This better be important." Batman said.

_"He got out!"_

"Who?"

_"Michael Myers! He got out!"_

Batman felt his blood freeze. "Where's he going?"

_"There is only one place that makes sense. Home."_

* * *

A/N: Mwhahahahahaha! R&R


End file.
